


Cancelled

by peterbparkerr



Category: peter parker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cursing, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterbparkerr/pseuds/peterbparkerr
Summary: You were running late to your unknowingly cancelled class and you meet a new face who shares his past with you.





	Cancelled

You hated your Fall semester schedule because all the courses you had to take only had one class available, so you had to take it at whatever time it was. You hated that your Intermediate Chemistry class was at 7:35 a.m. You couldn't even process any material at that time. You didn't know anyone who could.

You had a late night last night because you were working on a project for your music class that was due today. You made sure to set an alarm for 6 a.m. before you went to bed. However, it was a different story when your alarm didn't go off or you didn't hear it. You frantically searched for your phone and saw that your clock said 7 a.m. You quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed your toothbrush and toothpaste, and headed straight into the communal bathroom to brush your teeth. You looked like a mess and it was going to stay like that.

You went back into your room and changed quickly into whatever you could find in your drawers. You picked your hair up in a messy bun and put your shoes on. You grabbed your keys and backpack, hoping everything was in there and headed out the door. You hurried towards the bus stop where a bus was arriving and hopped on quickly. You pat the pocket that usually has your phone but it wasn't there. You touched the rest of them and no phone. You just hoped you had enough time to get to class. When the bus reached your stop, you ran off and made your way to the auditorium where you made sure you stopped and composed yourself before entering.

The class was empty except for one boy who was sat near the front, who was looking right at you in your messy glory.

"Is class happening?" You asked as you made your way down to him.

"Ummm, I don't know. Did he send out an email to us?" He replied.

"Shit, I don't know. I didn't check my email when I got up and I left my phone back in my dorm."

"I got it," he said as he pulled his phone out, scrolled and tapped around. "Yeah, no email, but it's already 7:45 a.m. and no one is here. I'm assuming it's canceled."

"Well, I ran in a hurry for no reason. I woke up late," you said annoyed with yourself.

"I missed breakfast. I'm starving. I'm Peter by the way!"

"(Y/N). Yeah, I definitely missed breakfast too," you said holding your stomach as it silently growled.

"Want to head to the coffee shop? I haven't made many friends and thought I'll start now."

"Yeah, that'll be great. I need some coffee after the morning I've had," you said as he got up and you both walked out of the auditorium.

"So you mentioned you haven't made friends? Are you a first year?" You asked Peter.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just not a sociable person, so it's hard to meet people."

"Wow, first year, taking Intermediate Chemistry?! You must be a genius! But I feel you. I have four really good friends," you chuckled.

You smiled and headed into the coffee shop with Peter. You were glad that it was empty because you knew you couldn’t wait another minute for coffee. You ordered your usual iced vanilla coffee and a breakfast sandwich. Peter went after you and ordered a regular house brew and a regular sandwich. You couldn’t help but notice how cute Peter was. He was cute in a geeky way. You also knew you looked terrible, but you were hopeful that Peter will look past that and see who you are as a person. You sat down and Peter brought over your order and his to the table.

“Thanks,” you said as you took a sip of your coffee and opened your breakfast sandwich. Peter sat down and looked at you.

“What are you staring at?” You asked and blushed at him, looking down.

He shrugged his right shoulder up, “You’re cute. I like the way your little stray hairs frame your face,” he replied as he sipped his coffee with his sleeves.

“Confident one are you?” You chuckled.

“Just a little,” he smiled and laughed softly.

“Impress me and maybe you’ll just get my number,” you smirked at him, offering him the challenge.

“Oh, so we’re going to do this?” He said with a large smile on his face and rocked his chair back.

You couldn’t help but laugh and giggle at him, “Alright, so where did you come from Peter?”

“Queens. Couldn’t leave New York, so I stayed here.”

“Why couldn’t you leave?” You asked curiously.

“My Aunt May. It’s just us two. My parents died when I was younger and my Uncle Ben was murdered recently,” he replied with a lump in his throat.

“I’m sorry. That’s a lot for a teenager to handle.”

“Yeah, it gets easier every day, but I make sure nothing bad happens to nobody else.”

“How do you do that exactly?” You took a bite out of the sandwich.

“Maybe I’ll show you next time. If there’s a next time,” he smirked.

“You played me! Okay, you got my number,” you said, clearly impressed, as you gestured him to hand over his phone.

He took his phone out and you entered your number into the iPhone.

“But seriously, I’m sorry for what you’ve gone through. I couldn’t imagine losing the most important in my life.”

“Thanks, I don’t tell many people what happened. You opened me like a book though,” he smiled softly.

“Always here if you need to talk, Peter.”

He looked at the time on his phone.

“So I got class in ten minutes. I’ll text you later,” he said as he got up and grabbed his backpack, heading out the door.

“Peter wait!” You exclaimed as you got up and ran towards him, hugging him.

You caught him off guard, but he embraced you back, feeling like someone for the first time in a long time.


End file.
